


A Vessel of Hell

by SeverEstHolmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Other, Post Swan Song, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverEstHolmes/pseuds/SeverEstHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those moments after Sam jumped; Dean's mind catapulted into turmoil...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vessel of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, or have any rights over these characters; I just thought they'd be nice to write about!

In those few moments, as the ground quelled underneath his feet, as Sam and Adam – the vessels of Michael and Lucifer – fell into the darkness of the cage, Dean felt the personal repercussions of the apocalypse… In the minutes prior he had felt so alive – so focused; he had relished the blows from Sam's hand knowing that when they stopped, it would be Sam that stopped them – not the Lucifer- filled Sam shell. And that had been the case – when Sam's arm hung suspended in the air, Dean could see it in his eyes: it was Sammy. His little brother, who he had looked out for all his life, it was he who stood before Dean with one hand clutching onto the lapel of his jacket. Sammy, who was the most precious thing in Dean's life. If eyes were the gateway to the soul then Dean didn't want to know how tortured Sam's soul was in that space of time…

Dean was watching, but it felt as though he was observing from afar – the only thing he could compare it to, was after the accident with his dad and Sam, when he had technically been dead… He had been out with his body then, but could still see what was going on in the world around him. He could see Sam falling now, and though every instinct he had was willing him to rush forwards and grab Sam, to save and protect him – he knew this was the only way… The other options would lead to a much worse failing result.

These were the last moments of Sam's life… and the worst moments of Dean's.

And it was over – the vacuous wind stopped; the ground ceased to quake; the silence and calmness of the surroundings felt oppressive. It was done.

There was a stone in the patch of grass that Dean was kneeling on, under his left knee; Dean could feel its presence, but it wasn't uncomfortable enough for him to move. He could have been kneeling on razor blades and he still wouldn't have wanted to move.

Minutes before all he had been able to feel was pain; his nose was broken, he was fairly sure he'd done some damage to his eye socket: his whole face was swollen and he could feel the blood dripping down it. Now the blood was still there, but the pain had evaporated. He couldn't feel  _anything_ now. His life – his entire existence and purpose had been reduced to a pile of ash, and he was kneeling in it…

Lucifer had reduced Cas to vapour, no doubt his atoms were scattered throughout the entire area of this field; and Bobby… He had heard the crack, he had seen the angle of Bobby's neck… He was the last and only survivor, and that stung like a bitch.

He didn't  _want_ to be the only survivor… He wasn't strong enough to do this on his own; he wasn't strong enough to cope without the support of Bobby, without the guidance of Cas, and without the fellowship of his brother.

His sense of depresonalisation had increased; all his hairs were standing on end and encasing his body in cold air. Maybe he didn't have to be the only one left… Maybe his brain was sugar coating that everything had ended – as was foretold to at the end of the apocalypse? But if that was the case… then Dean would surely be in paradise? Kneeling in a pile of ash, with dead friends within ten feet from him and his brother trapped in a cage for the rest of eternity… this wasn't paradise.

This was his own personal hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only short (and was written quickly), but I'd love to know what you think of this story! :)


End file.
